


The Snow Queen's Guardian

by LTCookie



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTCookie/pseuds/LTCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jelsa Drabbles<br/>Through the Window- Jack watches/ speaks at Elsa through her window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow Queen's Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> YAY JELSA!  
> So far this is just drabbles, but they'll be in a chronological order of how I see they're relationship.  
> I am still working on my Ereri fic, I just happened to get majorly uninspired and distracted when Frozen came out.  
> Thanks loves!

“Elsa?” he murmured. He liked that name. It was pretty- if he heard the name, he would picture a girl like her, with her pale, pale hair and skin. He could see her with her pale skin through the icy window by her mother’s side (he couldn’t know for sure that it was her mother, but it sure appeared to be considering their very similar looks). Elsa stood back of few steps from her mum, hands encased snuggly in a set of woolen gloves, her mum reading aloud from a book. Elsa was young- ten or eleven, and she seemed deeply excited by the story, but at the very same time she seemed deeply uncomfortable sharing personal space with a fellow human being. 

The story was about a strange fish princess who wanted legs, which ended very sadly because she turned into sea foam. Elsa’s expressions changed dramatically from scene to scene, her eyes widening, bouncing on her heels, grabbing at the arm of the chair before losing confidence in her control and stepping away from her mother. She was near tears at the end, her hands falling loosely at her sides and her eyes wide. 

“Does she really turn into sea foam?” she asked her mother, lip quivering. Her mother’s eyes were sad, but she nodded, closing the book gently. Elsa didn’t seem able to let go of it, but she nodded solemnly in return.

“Kids stories are the worst,” he grumbled against the glass. He figured Elsa would agree. 

“Bed time,” her mother said, setting the book back on the shelf. She approached her daughter with nervous footsteps, not ones a mother should take, and leaned down to peck her on the forehead. Elsa skipped away like a hurt animal, an action that appeared to injure both herself and her mother.

“I… G- Goodnight,” her mum said, and left, the door firmly shut behind her. Elsa wiped away what could only have been tears, followed by climbing into bed and curling up also like a hurt animal.  
“Goodnight,” Jack whispered.

~~~

 

"You know, nobody can see me. I mean, ice powers, you can kill people, that sucks and all, but no one can see me. I'm alone. My only friends? The moon- he keeps to himself. I guess acquaintance is a better term for our relationship- And this staff. A cold twig. Not that I don't love this cold twig, I wouldn't be able to do anything without it. But at least... At least people can hear you. Your words. I'm sure you've got a lot to say, you're going to be a Queen. I know you wouldn't think you're about to be a Queen, seeing as you can't be in a room with another human without risking their life, but you're larger than life in this room. You're so terribly strong... You know what you are, kid? You're a boulder. But you're a boulder surrounded by walls that are made of ice, which I guess is a little literal, but what else are they going to be made of? The chains your father forged for you?

... I'm sorry. That wasn't fair, blaming your dad. Nice guy. But let's be honest, he doesn't know how to deal with you, or your powers! You want to keep everyone safe, but he locks you up and has you wear gloves, and he taught you to forget about love. That's not fair! I would talk to him. I would tell him that he's made you a prisoner. That's not okay!

Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Again. I got a kinda worked up. Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way. Maybe I'm the lucky one, between the two of us. No one can see me, sure, but I can't hurt people... especially not the ones I love, not like you do. Anna isn't safe around you, and believe me, I know a thing or two about little sisters... and wanting to keep them safe. I don't have anyone to love. I don't have anyone to break. I'm broken, and that's as bad as it gets. You're broken, too, kid, at least you will be if your dad keeps this up. That's... That's... 

I guess I'm glad you can't hear me. You shouldn't have to hear things like that. I just wish you didn't have to be lonely.

I'm lonely.

We couldn't just be lonely together?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was short. I'll probably add to this chapter so long as it fits under "Through the Window".


End file.
